A Traitor's Guilt
by Arrowroi77
Summary: One of the Avengers is Hydra. It's complicated. Does s/he believe in the philosophy HYDRA has to offer? No. Not really. Then why did s/he join Hydra? The Avengers have yet to find out. Meanwhile… Hail Hydra. [Post-CA:TWS, rated T just in case]
1. Compromised

Chapter One.

The Avengers and ex-Agent Hill were gathered in one of Stark's conference rooms. The group used only the end of the long conference table, discussing SHIELD's fall and the possibility of bringing it back.

"I'm telling you, it's just not possible." Tony explained, looking over the portfolio that held foundations vital to rebuilding SHIELD. He shuffled through a few papers before throwing them back on the desk, not convinced. "It wouldn't work."

"You're not helping." Bruce mumbled, sliding the papers over from Tony so that he too could take a look at the new system.

Tony continued, looking pointedly at Maria Hill, "I'm just saying, rebooting the system and expecting everyone to follow it blindly again? Not going to work, especially with no director."

"We have a potential Director." She confirmed.

"Yeah? Who is it then?" Clint spoke up, really tired of being kept out of the picture; he was always left in the dark nowadays when it came to SHIELD matters. Ever since the Tri-carrier went down and took Hydra with it, former SHIELD agents have been let go until further notice. The only branch of SHIELD not taken down yet was the Avengers.

"It's a work-in-progress situation," Hill defended. The Avengers weren't ready for the truth.

"In other words…" Steve began.

"It's classified," Hill finished his sentence for him.

"I knew it," Tony slapped the table with a knowing smile, as though he won a game of cards. He earned a silent chuckle from Bruce.

"I called you here because this is a code red, or whatever system you guys are using to address big problems," Agent Hill said to the team gathered around a table at a SHIELD base. "So I expect you all to take this meeting seriously."

"And we are," Steve reassured her, giving a warning look to his teammates. Tony shrugged, Bruce bowed his head, Clint rolled his eyes, and Natasha looked on.

"Here's an idea," the genius sparked up, leaning back in his chair. "How 'bout we let Thor rule the world when he returns?" He joked.

"Very funny," Clint muttered, slouching over the table, arms folded. "Like the guy would do a hell of a better job than these politicians."

"You never know, maybe he could." Bruce responded half-heartedly.

"Alright, that's enough," Hill called the attention back to herself. "No more of these wild governing ideas, it's not brainstorming time."

"I'm sorry, isn't that why you called us up? To consult us on how SHIELD is to be born again? 'cause as far as I'm concerned, SHIELD isn't going anywhere at the moment. And here we are brainstorming." Tony said, ready to stand up and leave. He hated sitting through useless meetings.

Hill took the portfolio from Bruce. "I called you up because you're the last branch of SHIELD still functioning." Several of the Avengers looked ready to protest to that statement, but Hill pressed on, "And being as such… you too have been infiltrated."

There was an uneasy tension in the room. A few shifted in their chairs like sitting ducks. Others listened intently.

"The Avengers have been compromised," Hill said. "One of you is Hydra."

* * *

AN: So... I hope you guys like it! Feedback is appreciated. The more I hear from you, the better I feel about writing. Just a little idea that's been weaving around in my head. I have an entire outline of how this story is going to take place, have fun. :)

\- Arrow


	2. Commotion

Chapter Two.

Steve Rogers stood up from his seat, hand clasped around the shield, which he kept at his feet throughout the duration of the meeting. He was obviously tense about the matter.

Clint scrambled to his feet, shuffling away from the group, "What do you mean one of us is Hydra? Here right now?" He wished he had brought his bow and arrows. At least he had his fists. Those would have to do for now.

"Who is it?" Steve demanded, looking straight at Hill and no one else. Hill remained calm, composed as ever with her arms crossed, faced the captain directly. "Our intelligence doesn't know, so whoever it is, he or she is in the clear for now."

That was not the answer Steve was looking for. He was unsettled.

Tony spoke up, his voice was casual but threaded with a deep resentment toward the new subject, "Is there any evidence that led you to this conclusion?" He had history with Hydra regarding his parents' deaths. Everyone was standing by this point.

"Trust me, Stark. We have our evidence." And to his disappointment that was all Hill was going to give him. He did not look satisfied.

"I don't understand, why would you tell us this and not do anything about it?" Bruce asked, trying to reason with her because her logic did not make sense.

"I thought it'd be appropriate for you to know that the Avengers aren't untouchable, and because you're your own team, you get to deal with your own problems as well."

Natasha was the only one still sitting. She was looking over the portfolio Hill had left on the table.

Steve was obviously the most uncomfortable in the group. And it made sense why. "Anyone want to 'fess up?" He asked as Captain America.

Silence.

"You're not going to get an answer that easy, Cap." Natasha finally spoke up, closed the portfolio, stood and handed it to Hill. "You know Hydra won't show its face in your presence." She said as she made her way over to him. The Captain didn't move. This situation was unnerving.

"Coward." He said finally. "Whoever you are."

"You're forgetting one thing, Captain," Bruce hated himself for saying it. "That includes you too."

Steve looked astonished at the accusation. Hurt by idea the no doubt. His surprise quickly turned to anger. "I would die fighting Hydra before ever considering to join them." He said in dead seriousness.

"I'm afraid Dr. Banner is right," Hill spoke up, "You're a suspect too, Rogers."

Steve's jaw clenched tightly. But he did not fight it. After all, it was only fair. Tony and Clint shared "oh snap" looks with each other. Steve on the other hand, was more concerned with how they were to handle this newfound information, and what was to become of the team.

"Now what then?"

"We go about our daily lives until the rascal turns himself in," Natasha answered in Hill's place.

Everyone shifted.

"So… meeting adjourned?" Clint joked hesitantly.


	3. Suspense

Chapter Three.

At Avenger Tower (originally Stark Tower).

The Avengers had agreed to keep in close range with one another. They all gathered in what was originally Stark Tower. But just because they kept together did not mean they trusted each other. One of their team members was Hydra, and that played with all their minds.

There was a partner system within the team; if anyone was going anywhere, it was with a partner. Bruce and Tony were paired together, Clint and Natasha, and Steve was currently single. This didn't settle well with everyone but until Thor returned it would have to be this way and Steve was the least suspicious of all anyway.

Tony had agreed to help put together the new SHIELD, this one without error. Any time he worked on the system, he had Hill over his shoulder.

The two master assassins, known for vigor and finesse, sat lazily across from each other on the couch in the main room. They were on leave for now, with SHIELD still repairing itself. Clint had both legs up on his side of the couch, and Natasha neatly folded one leg over the other while she rested her head on her hand. They shared a unique silence and only communicated through movements and eye glances; a blink for tired, a finger tap for hungry, a nose twitch for bad smell, and various other signs of communication they had developed from the time spent together as field partners over the years.

Bruce was currently resting on the other couch, so Tony went and joined Steve at the bar lounge. They both sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out if the other was Hydra or not, but it was pointless.

"Terrible, isn't it?" Tony tried at a conversation, keeping his voice loud enough for the two of them only, "You know, Hill might be messing with us."

At first Tony thought he wasn't going to get anywhere in this one-way conversation but Steve surprised him.

"I don't think this is a joking matter, Hill wouldn't have told us if she wasn't sure." Steve said, finally looking at Tony. The guy was tired; he had just come out of a firefight with Hydra before the Tri-carrier went down and now one of his trusted teammates turned out to be a part of the enemy.

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He could tell the Captain was troubled, having the most history with Hydra. He wished there was some way to end this suspense sooner.

"How's SHIELD coming along?" Steve asked absently, still slouched over the counter he was sitting at.

"Better, with fewer people working on the project it's easier to plug all the leaks. This time it should be fool-proof." Tony said, waving his hand in the air.

"How many people are working on the project?" Steve asked curiously, wondering how well put together this little team that was meant to rebuild SHIELD was. Tony thought for a moment, "I'm not authorized to certain information, apparently they don't trust me and I know why but this is the way they put it, 'Mr. Stark, you're level is not cleared for that information,' when I asked again about the Director." He shook his head, "What level? There are no more levels, SHILED is down!" He chuckled lightly, standing to get a drink, some water for the both of them, "I never even had a level."

Steve gave a half-smile. It was amusing but then his faced returned to its default expression of grief. "So there is a new Director?"

"Apparently," Stark assumed, thinking about it. He took a seat again, passing the water to Steve. "But no one here knows who it is, I don't even think Hill knows, which is just great." He shrugged, "And I thought Fury was the biggest secret-holder."

Steve knew the Fury was dead in Stark's mind. The only people who knew the former Director still lived was Natasha, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill, and himself. "You shouldn't joke like that, you might get in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble," Stark muttered before taking a sip of his water.

There was a thump on the roof, everyone looked up, even Banner stirred in his nap, waking up.

"Sir, Thor has just arrived." JARVIS announced to the entire room.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Great." Clint said faintly, looking over at Natasha. The two remained where they were.

"How are we going to break the news to him?" Bruce asked, getting up from the couch to join Tony and Steve who were already on their way out the door to greet Thor.

Clint answered first, "Let's tell him he can rule the world." He got looks from all his teammates. He bit the inside of his cheek, "It sounded funnier in my head."

"That joke is dead." Tony informed him before continuing his leave.

The welcoming party was instead greeted by the Asgardian. "My friends, it has been too long," he said smiling; glad to be reunited with his teammates. The three Avengers hesitated, sharing the same feeling of pain that hit each of them. They would have to break Thor's heart.

Steve was the brave one. "Thor we have bad news," the soldier began, interrupted by Thor. "Then speak quickly, Captain, what is this news?" Thor asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"We have a traitor among us." Steve finished.

"Traitor sounds harsh," Tony commented. He looked to Thor, "One of our team members is a double agent, a part of Hydra. You remember them?"

"Yes, how could I forget the stories… Who is it? I shall make them question why they ever considered joining forces with those of villainy.

"We don't know who it is," Bruce contributed to the conversation. Tony welcomed Thor inside, "C'mon buddy, we're all messed up in here."

The God of Thunder looked up at the sky before entry, "Oh what madness have I come to."

* * *

AN: It's a slow chapter because I've got to have it in there. It's weird, the way I wrote the story. Ending first and now I'm writing the beginning. So I know who the traitor is and really interested in what you guys think and theorize.

Thank you guys for your input, and since I don't have a lot of comments, I can address you guys here.

**chills10124** \- that's a good theory. Clint is a conflicted character and one of my favorites, we'll see.

**ronniefranco8** \- Thanks! here's an update, not the best but I promise it gets better :)

**Desperate And Lonely** \- I'm glad you like it, I enjoy writing it.

**SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X** \- First Clint, now Nat. One of the agents? oOoOoOo... Only time will tell.


	4. Hide 'n Seek

Chapter 4.

The two former SHIELD agents were not present when the gang returned to the main room. This caused alarm.

"Jarvis, where are Clint and Natasha?" Tony asked, easily suppressing the concern in his voice.

"They left, sir." The AI replied casually.

Tony dropped his head, bringing a hand to his face. "No really," he muttered.

Steve took charge, "Jarvis, did they say where they were going?"

"I'm afraid not. However, they neglected to take the elevator."

"How long ago did they leave the main room?" Tony asked quickly. "Five minutes ago." He got in response.

"That means they couldn't have gone far," the Captain concluded, then looked to Tony, "How long does it take to get to ground floor from this level using the stairs?" Tony turned the question to his AI, "Jarvis?"

"10 minutes walking, but based on the agents' agility and speed, I've calculated 2 minutes.

JARVIS didn't even have to finish talking; the two, Steve and Tony, were already on their way down the flight of stairs, with Steve in the lead. Thor on the other hand, had decided to go back to the roof and fly down from the tower, which proved to be a faster method to get to the street. Only Bruce remained left alone in the living room.

On the street, Steve and Tony were met by a slightly angered Asgardian. "They are nowhere to be found," Thor said, troubled about the situation altogether. "I don't get it," Steve spoke up, "Where could they have gone in such short time?" Tony was busy playing with his phone. "A car," he said suddenly, "They got into black car and if I didn't know any better, and I know a lot, I'd say it was SHIELD." He stuffed the device back into his pants pocket.

"Let's head back up the tower and check the living room footage," Tony said, heading back inside. He glanced back and saw the questioning look on Steve's face. "There's a camera in every room except the bedrooms, security precautions." Tony shrugged.

"Do you always keep tabs on us?" Steve asked out of pure curiosity.

Tony laughed uneasily, raising a brow, "Bad habit?" He shook it off, changing the subject. "Until the ex-agents return we have no status on Clint and Natasha."

"Wonderful," Steve muttered sarcastically and pulled out his cell phone. He went into his contacts and pressed Natasha's name, then put the device up to his ear. Tony looked surprised. "You have her number? She gave you her number?" He said more than asked, bewildered, and gave a low whistle. Steve shot him a look, which either said shut up or grow-up. Tony shrugged. The phone kept ringing. Then the line went dead.

"She's not answering," Steve said finally, with a sigh as he put away his phone. Tony took this opportunity to bring up the call, "So when were you two BFF's?" Steve looked annoyed but it was Tony so he was use to it, "Since we worked together to bring down SHIELD, after we found out it was infested with Hydra."

"Wow, Steve, you make it sound like a disease." Tony laughed, "But no really, aren't I your BFF?" At this Steve laughed, walking ahead of Stark as they came to the last flight of stairs, leaving Tony in confusion. "That wasn't meant to be funny."

The Captain ignored the last remark, more concerned about the pressing matters at hand. "Can you phone Clint?" Steve asked, entering the living room. "Clint doesn't have a cell," Tony said.

"Bruce!" Thor boomed. He was already in the living room. "Where have you gone off to," he said shortly before catching sight of his two fellow comrades. "My friends, upon my return to here, I found no trace of Doctor Banner."

"You've got to be kidding me," Tony said in turn.

Bruce then entered the room.

"Bruce!" The three said simultaneously. The scientist stood at the door awkwardly, "Er- Did you find them?"

"No… " Tony began, "But don't worry, we'll question them if they decide to come back, speaking of coming back, where did you go while we were out?" Everyone stared at Banner in expectance.

"I… just went to the bathroom." He said, confused.

"What Dr. Banner says is true, sir." The AI confirmed.

Awkward silence followed.

"Okay," Steve said to break the silence, turning to Tony, "Let's go over that security footage you mentioned."

"Right," Tony said, "Jarvis, pull up 12:00 a.m. main room footage."

"Of course, sir." And soon enough blue-boarded projections were surrounding the team. "Here," Tony pointed out, directing their attention to the footage on Clint and Natasha. They were sitting on the coach together, then the rest of the team left the room, this was when they went upstairs to greet Thor. Alone, the agents got up instantaneously without a word to each other and headed in the direction of the stairs. There are no cameras in the stairs. And just like that they were gone. No calls, no texts, no words, just gone.

"At least they respect the partner system," Tony said to lighten up the mood.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dunnnn... I try. Anyway, thanks again for following and favoriting. :) We're closer to finding out who the traitor is, in like a few more chapters. Stick around!


	5. Blame Game

Chapter Five.

"No more playing around, we need to start taking this seriously." Steve said to the men present. His mind was on Clint and Natasha.

"I think the problem here, Steve, is that it's hard to believe one of us is Hydra." Bruce confessed. Tony and Thor nodded in agreement.

"See, that's the problem. Let's just have a sit-down with the team and lure the weasel out." Tony suggested, arms crossed. They were all standing in a circle, at least five feet from each other. "Then we'll do that," Steve said. "We'll have a sit-down."

"Sir, Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff have returned."

They heard a yelp from the staircase. Everyone ran forward to see Natasha, Clint, and hot dogs on the floor with a laser aimed at the pair. Security protocol. "What the hell, Stark?"

"Jarvis, turn it off. For now," Tony said, disarming the security.

"Where have you two been?" Steve said sharply, eyeing the laser as he past Tony. Clint bent down to pick up the mushed hot dogs. "To get food," he said simply. "For all of us, since no one thinks about human needs anymore." Natasha remained behind Clint on the stairs still. "What about the car?" Tony brought up, recalling the satellite images he had checked on his phone. "Natasha has a car—"

"Let her to the talking then," Steve interrupted, looking at Natasha. The woman stepped around Clint, holding her own bag of hot dogs and a soda and walked right up to the Captain. "I thought you'd appreciate some food." She said, dropped the bag in his hands, "My car runs by itself, you remember that."

"I got hungry, and there's nothing to eat in this tower so Clint and I went to get food. I thought we worked out this buddy system for a reason I don't see why you're so worked up." She said, batting her eyes innocently before dropping the fake expression, "If you think any of this had to do with Hydra, you're wrong."

"We'll see." The Captain said, he was still unable to tell if she was lying or not, even after working with her to take down Hydra. "Everyone sit in the living room, we need to talk." No one argued.

Once the team gathered around the living room, found a seat on the couch and sat down, the Captain addressed his team, "From this point forward, everyone here is a suspect of affiliation with Hydra. Except Thor," there were some looks of objection but no one said anything, "He just returned from Asgard and honestly, I don't think he'd be able to pick up the hammer if he were a part of Hydra. From now on, Thor gets the food."

"Or I can just order take-out, you know," Tony suggested, but allowed the Captain to continue when he received a glaring look from the guy.

"We need to take this seriously, and I can't stand being around a traitor much longer," Steve said in that voice that made you feel guilty even though you weren't.

Thor stood up, clamping the Steve's shoulder, "Thank you for your words, Captain. I appreciate your faith in me." This earned him a half-smile. Tony rolled his eyes, "Okay, so you're in the clear big guy, but we still don't know who the Hydra person is."

"Who could be Hydra?" Clint spoke up, shifting in his seat, "I mean why? One of us, Hydra? C'mon, that makes no sense, we're like, almost always together."

"It'd be someone who could cover their tracks," Steve said. "Someone who can hide in plain sight, away from SHIELD but inside the system."

"Like a tech wizard," Clint hinted.

Around this time was when a few members of the team started eyeing Tony. He felt the eyes trained on him and the uneasy tension in the quietness that suddenly over came the room. "Me?" He raised a brow. "Fine, I could be Hydra, but like you said I'm not the only suspect," Tony said, getting defensive.

"Sit down, Tony." Steve said when the billionaire decided to get up. "No, I'm not going to take the heat when I know all of you are equally as guilty." But Tony didn't want to push it; he sat back down, falling back into composure.

"Can we discuss why Bruce decided to stay behind while you, Thor, and I went after Clintasha?" Tony said, bringing up the scene from earlier that day. "I already told you, I was using the bathroom," the scientist said bitterly.

"Taking that long? What were you doing in there? Hmm? Contacting the last remaining members of Hydra?"

"If you really must know, I was disposing of some fecal matter." Bruce said. He wasn't playing this game. Everyone made a face. "Why don't you give us the type based on Bristol stool scale while you're at it," Tony groaned. "You asked," Bruce defended calmly. "I don't have anything to do with Hydra."

"Maybe they offered you a cure." Steve said, coming up various reasons why any of his team members would turn dark side.

"Trust me, there is no cure."

"Is that what Hydra told you to tell us?"

"Is this what it has come to? Turning against each other?" Thor said angrily, "Listen to yourselves, we're suppose to be a team. I left Asgard to join you permanently and I return to this chaos? We must put ourselves together and be what we once were, a team." He's had enough madness back home, with the death of his brother on his shoulders now a traitor.

"We can't put ourselves back together until someone steps forward," Steve said.

Clint got tense, this situation was too much too handle. "Okay, that's it. I'm leaving," he said, getting up only to get questioned by the Captain.

"Why?"

"Look, I respect you Captain, but I don't feel comfortable around any of these guys, knowing one of 'em is Hydra."

"Why, feeling guilty? Afraid to get caught?" Tony tempted.

"What? No! I'm not Hydra!" Clint nearly shouted, he felt like a cornered hawk. Then he got swamped with questions from Stark, Thor, and Rogers, respectively.

"Why'd you get up then?"

"What do you have to hide?"

"Where were you when we were on the fall?"

"On a mission." He said bitterly, only answering that one.

"For who? Hydra?" Tony offered. Everyone's eyes were on him. Clint began to sweat.

"For SHIELD."

"Clint's not bright enough to be Hydra." Natasha said in his defense.

"And you are, Miss Romanoff?" Steve called her out, which surprised everyone. Natasha could tell the spotlight was now on her, "My loyalty was to SHIELD before I knew it was compromised, _trust me_ Rogers, I can only handle so much debt." He stared her down, "I can't _trust_ anyone." That hit the team hard. All except for Thor, who knew he was on the good side.

Tony got up, this time to comfort the Steve, who looked ready to hit something. "Don't worry, we'll all be here, I've got my camera's and security online. No one's leaving."

The Captain glared at him, "Disable everything."

"Excuse me?"

"If you turn out to be Hydra, I'd rather you not have weapons at your disposal."

"Fine, done deal." Tony didn't argue to prove he was capable of surviving without his security. "Jarvis, disable all functions of Stark tower and disengage Stark Override."

"Already done, sir." JARVIS replied.

"There, happy?"

"I'll only be happy when I find out who the traitor is." Steve shoving past Tony once again, heading to a bedroom, content that the Tower wasn't at Tony's disposal.

"I don't think any of us will be happy when we know who it is," Clint muttered. The Avengers all sat in silence for a couple minutes longer. One by one they piled out of the living room to their own designated rooms. None of them had a good night's rest.

oOoOoOo

Tony Stark was now in the security of his room. "Stark override," he tested.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid Stark Override is locked."

Tony nodded to himself, "Right. Okay."

oOoOoOo

Clint didn't feel like sleeping in that bed, it wasn't his. This room didn't feel like home. Too fancy for his taste. So he sulked in the corner, making himself as comfortable as was possible.

oOoOoOo

Natasha slept peacefully.

oOoOoOo

Steve stayed up longer than he intended to, polishing his shield, and ended up falling asleep around two in the morning.

oOoOoOo

Bruce was tired, so against his better judgement, he fell asleep as soon as he was under the warmth of his covers.

oOoOoOo

Nothing could have prepared them for the blaring alarm that followed the next morning.

* * *

AN: Who is Hydra? I know who it is. As always I encourage commenting, I'd love to hear what you think! Unfortunately I am not a telepath, so if you don't say anything I don't know if you like/hate it. Thanks again friends~

**Purple Pixie5** \- I think so too. (I'm just kidding, I can't tell yet).

**Your Friend Tiger** \- I'm hoping you don't hit a detour on this road then.


	6. Infiltration

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait guys, had to get other affairs in order first. This is what I could muster quick enough to give to you guys, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"If you would be a real seeker after truth, it is necessary that at least once in your life you doubt, as far as possible, all things."_ \- René Descartes

* * *

Chapter Six.

Steve jumped to his feet as soon as the blaring alarm of the tower hit his eardrums, making a lunge to the corner of his room in order to grab his shield. Once that was strapped on, he rushed to the door and pressed his head against the wood for a moment before trying the doorknob. It worked fine. From the second Steve opened his bedroom door, he was welcomed by sprinkles of water raining at his face. The fire sprinklers had gone off. He quickly wiped a hand over his face, placed his shield above his head and ran through the now flooding halls. His socks got soaked instantly. And he noticed that the floor was rumbling. What was that shaking? An earthquake?

He turned his attention to the voices of each Avenger that could be heard throughout the halls of the sleeping quarters, including his own.

"What's going on?" He shouted into the deck of madness, above the ringing and the water spitting past his ears.

"What's happening!" A voice cried from down the hall.

"Fire!" A woman's voice answered, short and quick, so it was Natasha.

"Nah, this is water man!" Clint probably.

"Tony!" Steve called out.

"Turn it off!" Roared the God of Thunder, who could be heard stomping through the halls in an attempt to control the situation, failing miserably. So, Steve thought, he was cause of the floor shaking beneath their feet. Maybe it wasn't so wise to have sleeping quarters on the same floor.

In the mist of this blinding chaos, Steve turned sharply at the corner of one hall and bumped into another person. It was Tony. Finally, time to get some answers.

"Why are the fire sprinkles on?" He yelled over the noise.

"A fire erupted. There was an attack, a bomb in the kitchen downstairs, no time to explain," Tony yelled back, wiping his wet strands of hair of his face. "I need to get the weapons systems back online," he finished, running past the man of muscle. "Everyone else, upstairs!"

"No. Wait, where are you going?"

"The fire floor!"

Steve blinked the water off his eyes, looking on as Tony ran off downstairs. He should follow him. But a hand stopped him by the forearm before he could get a chance to pursue.

"Natasha."

"Come on, Cap. Everyone else is going up to the party deck."

"We should be having an evacuation, not retreating to higher levels when there is potential danger here. There are people working in this building, we should help them."

"Stark has that handled, besides, you're not familiar with the floor plan of the tower yet."

Steve didn't understand her usual calmness through situations like this. The tower had just been bombed. There's a fire on the lower half of the building with people inside. People! Civilians were in danger. Steve couldn't just retreat.

Just then all the lights went out shortly backed up by a blue florescent light. Just as Steve was about to question the light change, Natasha remained two steps ahead of him and answered his unspoken query.

"Stark put all the systems back online," Natasha said, as though she read Steve's mind. She flashed him a knowing smile then nodded in the direction ahead. "To the party deck." Steve didn't protest. And she led the way to the closest staircase and up to the party deck where all the other Avengers had gathered, equally wet from the sprinkles. From their hair to their clothes, half pajamas half casual, everything was dripping wet with water, as was everything else within the general vicinity of fire sprinkles.

Bruce looked particularly shaken, black curly hair even darker and clang to his head like the arms of an octopus. His normally ironed dress shirt was loose and darkened by the water. Clint was clearly upset with being wet with his arms crossed, looking pointedly at the Captain as water dripped from his bristly hair. Thor fared better than most present; he has seen worse water storms. He was the one who excused himself from the group to go outside and check for exterior damage.

"Was that a fire drill or something?" Clint questioned the Captain, obviously still upset for some reason; perhaps it was because of the sudden furious ringing of the alarm that disturbed the entire building so early in the morning.

"No, not a fire drill. The tower has been bombed-"

"What?!"

Steve continued, "Which led to a fire. Tony has assured me that everything is under control."

"This is exactly why I wanted to go back to my apartment, it isn't safe with all of us grouped together, we're like sittin' ducks up here!" Clint argued, still poking his anger at the Captain for some reason.

"Clint," Natasha warned with a deadly look, then changed her expression as Steve drew her attention. "The question I want an answer to is why didn't the alarms go off when the bomb was brought the building? Or at least when it went off? The automated fire sprinkles were set off by the smoke in the kitchen before any computer recognized danger."

"Stark set all systems offline, remember? Including defenses," she reminded him.

Steve frowned. "That's not like him." It was a dumb move. "I only asked him to take the weapons offline." Tony was smarter than that, why would he leave them all completely vulnerable like that with himself included?

"Mr. Rogers, there's an incoming call from the kitchen. It's Mr. Stark," JARVIS notified the Captain.

"Go ahead, Jarvis."

Everyone on the party deck could then hear Tony's voice; it was like he was on speakerphone. "Who the hell ordered pizza? Our bomb turned out to be from inside a pizza box, which was left in the kitchen."

Steve gazed the room. Everyone was just as confused as he was except…

"Clint?"

"I was hungry, okay? And ordered pizza like any normal hungry guy would, I didn't think it was such a big deal. It's not like I knew it would be a bomb pizza."

"To let a stranger into the Tower at a time like this... Not a big deal?"

Tony swore on the other end of the receiver.

"Why didn't we have an evacuation?" Steve turned his attention back to Tony, putting aside Clint's slip-up for now.

"It was a low level threat explosive. It was a warning, not an attack. I've initiated a low level response due to the low-slung severity of the attack, but nothing more. Whoever was in charge of getting that bomb in here was giving us a message I have yet to crack. I'll see you guys in a bit. Oh by the way, Cap you mind questioning Clint before I get there?"

"Sure thing, Tony."

The call ended with a beep. All eyes were on Clint.

The archer turned his head from one Avenger to the other; mindful not to make any sudden moves that would put the team off, knowing they were already on his case. He kept his hands down, in loose fists, but at his sides. "I know. This looks bad," he muttered.

"It does Clint." The Captain confirmed, but he wasn't ready to jump to conclusions. It wouldn't be fair. "Just tell me when you ordered the pizza and the events that followed."

"I ordered the pizza before going to bed, thinking I'd warm some up in the morning. Maybe some of you guys would like that kind of breakfast too, I don't know." It was too early to put congruent thoughts together. Way too early. Was the sun even out yet? "So I ordered two boxes of pizza and when the pizza man got here, he called me to let him in so I just asked Jarvis to open the door and told pizza guy to leave it in the kitchen." Yeah, okay that was irresponsible, Clint thought to himself. But how was he supposed to know a pizza guy could be carrying a bomb in a pizza box? Geez, anyone could be a bad guy these days.

The Captain nodded in understanding as he re-ran Clint's words through his head, "Wait, you ordered two pizza boxes?

Just then, the ground gave a violent shake.

The whole team jolted, nearly thrown off their feet.

Steve was able to keep his balance, as was Clint and Natasha. Bruce hadn't been so lucky. He fell on his bottom.

"What was that?" He asked, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"It felt as though it came from several floors down," Steve noted, breathing heavily as his mind raced. Not again. Not another one.

"The kitchen," Natasha assumed, calculating the distance and the force of the quake.

"Tony," Steve breathed as he straightened himself immediately, "Jarvis, call the kitchen."

"I'm sorry, sir. The transmission is faulted. I'm afraid I can't reach the kitchen at this moment."

Steve and Natasha took off running in the direction of the kitchen, which was several floors below them; nearly over 20 stories below, lots of stairs. The elevators had been out of service since the morning, therefore, it was out of the question. The question, was Tony still with them? Or was the phone call the last time they got to hear his voice?

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it. Chapter Seven is already underway! I promise it won't be as long a wait as Chapter Six was, it just needs a little touch-up's here and there. Thanks for the reviews! It feels good to see some familiar names out there. I apologize for the lack of an update. I know I haven't touched this story since last year. I seem to have taken to writing this story from Steve's POV, mainly because he's the least likely to be Hydra. As always, I love comments:

EvilVampireDucky: Yes! That's just what I wanted. Hahaha.

LostHawk: Chapter 6! Thanks pal, I can't wait to tell you who it is.

Purple Pixie5: It can be! You never know.

Chills10124: Hate to tell you, but Clint's my profile pic. Other than that, I love reading your observations.

Theprogenitorofallthings: Um, I can't tell you yet?

Guest: Ask and you shall receive.


	7. Suspicion

"_The moment there is suspicion about a person's motives, everything he does becomes tainted."_ \- Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

Chapter Seven.

"Crazy morning," Clint muttered and yawned, walking over to the coffee machine. Bruce was the only other person in the room. Steve and Natasha had run out of the party deck just a few moments earlier. Bruce realized that Barton could have only been talking to him. So he gave a short chuckle, and a small edgy smile.

Clint glanced over his shoulder to where the doctor was sitting on the couches, reading a magazine or something. A bomb was nothing to laugh over but the doc wasn't really paying any attention to him. He recognized this as silent behavior; the doc wasn't up for a conversation.

He turned his attention back to the coffee, which smelled so good and warm he could almost taste it. It was taking forever. And he was cold and wet. "Hey, you want some?" He asked Bruce from across the room, pointing his thumb back at the coffee machine.

Bruce furrowed his brow together for a moment, thinking it over a moment before nodding. "Sure." He said hesitantly at first, watching Barton carefully behind his lenses. "Thanks," he added a short while after.

Clint noted a hint of rejection but shrugged it off.

He threw in some more coffee mix into Stark's fancy coffee machine and added placed another cup right next to his. "Awesome," he said under his breath as he watched the coffee machine pour the hot liquid itself straight into the two mugs.

* * *

By the time the captain and the widow had reached the kitchen the smoke on this floor level had nearly died down, leaving a nearly clear view of the rubble and debris left behind all over the ground. But as they drew nearer to the kitchen entrance, they realized that the kitchen was very much so smoke-filled.

Steve scanned the perimeter; smoke clogged his vision and invaded his nostrils. "Found Stark, over there," Natasha coughed. Steve's eyes landed on a dust-coated figure, leaning against the wall and coughing. A sense of relief washed over them. Tony was well. Natasha was quicker and the first by Tony's side. Steve followed part of the way, still unsure about the building's security.

There was no doubt in Steve's mind the attack was credited to Hydra. This had Hydra written all over it. And he vowed that he would get to the bottom of this and take down every last one of them. He looked at the two people before him, friends and allies, working with each other. And yet both equally could be a part of the affiliation he had battled so long and hard to get rid of. He had worked with Natasha; he liked to think that he knew her. And Tony, well, he didn't really know. Steve knew Howard Stark as a good man and a friend; he liked to think of Tony as a friend.

Natasha managed to get Tony to his feet; the billionaire was in a good state apart from looking like he had been thrown against a wall. "Are you okay?" Steve asked, his voice concerned but professional.

"Yeah, I am. I was outside the kitchen when second bomb went off, not as big as the first not nearly as destructive but it was a lot smokier," he coughed. "It took me a while to find the kitchen, never really been here, and never coming back." He laughed uneasily, using the counter as support.

Steve nodded. "Think you can walk?"

"Think? I know I can, just don't criticize how I do it." Tony jeered playfully, then released his crutch and walked with a bit of a wobble to the far-off elevator, cradling his right arm. Steve shook his head, following up, "Elevators don't work."

"That's what you think," Tony said before running a hand over the buttons, which resulted in the doors opening. "They work perfectly fine," he gestured to the elevator. This earned him two disdainful stares.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why did I shut down the elevators and make you all use the stairs. I cut them because I had all systems offline, defense and offense, anyone could have used them without proper authorization without my knowing; so I pulled the plug."

"Like an employee gone rogue?" The Captain suggested. "Or a pizza man," Tony muttered rubbing the back of his strained neck.

"So what, a pizza man walked into the building and took the stairs to deliver two pizza bombs?" Natasha asked, turning to Stark.

"We're only a couple stories above the lobby, it's not that much of a climb. He or she could have used the flight of stairs and walked right into the kitchen, which happens to have the least amount of security."

"Why would you put the defense systems offline?" Steve asked blocking the way before any of them got into the elevator. "If you hadn't been so careless the security system should have detected the bomb."

"I disconnected everything so it was all computer-based instead of relying on AI. It was late, I was tired," Tony reasoned lazily.

"That's no excuse, you put the whole team at risk."

"Look, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry, Rogers." With that said, he pushed past the man who was clenching his jaw, and got into the elevator. The ride up to the party deck was a silent one.

The whole team was rattled. And they had reason to be. This behavior was expected but Tony was upset about the whole matter as well. It affected him too. If he could barely deal with himself how was he to put up with five other people? In short, he couldn't.

* * *

Party deck.

"I'm going to head on downstairs and get washed up, team meeting in thirty." Tony said as they got out of the elevator. He rubbed the back of his neck, then brought his hand in front of his face with a disgusted look at the dust. God, he needed a shower. Badly.

Clint walked up to the three just as Stark was about to take off, "What took you guys so long?" Bruce was sitting calmly on the couches nearby.

"Where's Thor?" Steve dodged.

"Still out," Bruce mumbled tiredly, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch. His mug laid untouched on the coffee table.

"Hey, what's up with your fire sprinkles Tony? We nearly drowned in 'em," Clint poked, crossing his arms. Tony waved his hand, swatting at the matter, "The smoke from the kitchen triggered them, the whole building reacted. Minor computer error."

"Yeah whatever, get it fixed, I'm soaking."

"Water looks good on you."

"Shut up."

"Whatever feathers," Tony said, and made his way out. He took the elevator down to the sleeping quarters.

After the doors to the elevator had closed, Steve looked to his team. "I think we should all get ready, dry up, get dressed, meet here in thirty."

Clint and Natasha went off on their own, taking the stairs down to the bedrooms.

Steve turned to Bruce, "Follow Tony. Keep an eye on him, make sure he's okay."

Of course Steve meant more than just a friendly check up and Bruce knew that. He nodded his head, placing two hands down to push himself off the couch. Keeping true to the buddy system still, at least he was paired with someone he could talk to. He took the elevator down.

* * *

Back at the archer's bedroom, Clint was seated on the edge of his bed, rubbing his palms together, biting the edge of his tongue, gathering up the courage to ask the question that pegged everyone's mind. He took a leap. "So Nat, who do you think it is?"

She didn't answer, continuing her task of drying her hair with his purple towel. Had she not heard him? He hoped she didn't hear him, immediately regretting having asked. To his disappointment, she turned to him and he knew she heard him just by her eyes, the way she looked at him. He bowed his head slightly, looking back at his hands.

She walked over and took a seat by his side on the bed. She was sitting in an odd way. He frowned, she wasn't facing him directly or sitting up straight, in a way she was sort of leaning over and he soon understood why. Cameras were online. She held notecards in her hands; they were pressed close to her stomach only visible to him. It read two words: Tony Stark.

* * *

Now that all the systems were back online, so were the cameras. In the privacy of his room, Stark pulled up several screens previewing rooms that had activity within the last 24 hours. It was pretty pointless considering all the cameras were pointed at weird angles from being inactive, all he could do was control them now that the tech was back in his hands.

He couldn't help it. He changed the preview to present room view over the party deck where most of his teammates were when he last saw them. Most of them had gone, Steve was the only one still poking around. He used his camera locator to find the two former agents; they were in Clint's room drying off. He watched them for a while. He had another window open tracking Bruce's movement, the man was on his way to Stark's room.

Then he saw Natasha sit down next to Clint. Her back was to the camera. She knew. Based on her sitting position, she was communicating with Clint somehow. Tony pulled up another window projection, to all unauthorized technology devices. There were none. So she wasn't using a phone or any sort of communicator. Clint barely made any reaction and she had obviously shown him something but the damn camera wasn't positioned to see what.

"Sir, Bruce Banner-"

"Not now Jarvis," he muted his AI, insistent to keep his focus on the video. Natasha's arm moved, and for a short glimpse he saw it. She was using cards.

Then his door opened.

Stark changed his transparent projections as fast as a teenager switched tabs when his mom comes into the room. With his display changed, he put up a casual expression though refused to acknowledge the intruder as he normally would, simply focused in his own work.

"Am I interrupting?"

It was Bruce.

"No, not at all." Tony gave the doctor a smile, closing the projections, biting the inside of his cheek. He wanted to know what was going on with Clint and Natasha but Bruce here had to come in and ruin the party.

"You cleaned up fast," Bruce noticed. "Mind if I-?" He pointed to the bathroom.

"Oh no, go ahead." Tony waved him away, hoping to get a few more minutes of private time. The doctor left to dry off.

Tony waited till he heard the lock on the door before pulling up the window with Barton's room. They were gone.

"Dammit," he muttered, his fingers moving over the hologram to search the building. They were nowhere to be found but the entire building was on lock down, he made it that way. So where were they…? Tony rubbed his temples, think, think, think, he told himself. He sat up straight in his chair, "The boiler room." Of course! It was the only place with no cameras or audio recorders. They must have ran in the short time Tony wasn't paying attention to the monitor.

He got up from his chair and went to the door that led to the hall. Something needed to be done about the two former agents; they were a slippery pair and he didn't trust them. He knew their kind; they were sneaky. It was in their nature. He opened the door and there was Steve. Great.

"Going somewhere?"

"And if I am?" Tony challenged.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Washing up," Tony pointed over his shoulder back at the bathroom door. "Why?"

Steve shook his head, "Never mind."

They stared at each other for a while, with no words exchanged. The whole building was tense, including these two. Right before Tony could say anything the Captain spoke first.

"You said team meeting in thirty, it's past ten past thirty. So unless you were ditching…?"

"Oh." Right. "We'll be there," Tony assured the Captain, winking and shutting the door quickly. Steve sighed.

Bruce walked out of the bathroom, wearing dry pressed clothes.

"Better?" Tony perked.

Bruce nodded, "Much. Was that Steve?"

Tony shrugged, "Let's go, team meeting remember? Had to wait on you."

"Sorry," Bruce smiled, walking past him.

"It's fine, I'll be a minute hold on," Tony said, closing the door but not all the way. He left it ajar just a bit.

He went back to his monitor and pulled up a full diagram of the tower. Something wasn't right with his teammates' behavior and he took it upon himself to find out why. No one else but Steve seemed to truly care about the matter.

He counted the number of people at the party deck. There were three, which meant Steve, Bruce and… Clint? He noticed two dots on the sleeping quarters level and zoomed in, it was his room. He wasn't alone.

"You can stop pretending," a familiar voice spoke up from the door.

"I beg your pardon?" Tony asked with an innocent enough tone as he turned around in his wheelie chair to face the woman. Only the woman was not visible, for she chose to remain in the corner of darkness while the light of the projections illuminated Tony's face and left her in the dark. "JARVIS, lights please."

"Of course, sir." The AI responded, simultaneously turning on the lights to reveal Natasha Romanoff.

"I don't understand, how'd you—"

"Get down here so fast? We're on the same level, Stark. I walked."

"But I couldn't see you on the monitor."

"Of course not."

"This is trespassing."

"This is treason." She nodded toward him, arms crossed. If he were to get up she'd block his way.

Okay, fine. Natasha knew. She figured him out. The master assassin knew he contacted Hydra this morning. Tony could handle that but he needed time before he could explain. Damn. She could use that against him in this wild goose chase.

He ran to the open window.

"JARVIS, deploy Mark XI!" He ordered, his faith in his own tech was unwavering.

Tony had pressed the link on his bracelet as soon as Natasha showed up, figuring she knew about Tony. The link on his bracelet deployed the stealth suit and it arrived just on time. Natasha tried to intercept but Tony had the advantage of distance.

Natasha looked out the window where Tony had jumped. There was no sign of him, just the suit that zipped past her up the side of the building.

* * *

Maria Hill entered the party deck, and walked up to the three remaining Avengers. "I came as soon as I could after hearing that the Tower got bombed."

"So you came to check up on us?"

"In a way, yes. How are you all?"

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

"Bit off."

"Where's Stark?" She asked casually, asking the question to no one in particular, with her hands on her hips.

"You just missed him. He left the building less than three minutes ago," Natasha informed her, walking in.

"What?!" She dropped all pretenses, fake concern turned to alarm, and she took charge of the team, "We're leaving. Stairs. Now."

Steve frowned, "Why?"

"The bomb, the technology, the resources, it all makes sense," Clint filled in.

"Romanoff contacted me after the bomb went off and before it hit the news," Hill said. "I came here to move your base of operations to a former SHIELD base for extra security. It's safe and off the grid. You shouldn't be disturbed there."

"What does this have to do with Tony?" He pressed, trying to keep up. The pit in his stomach grew bigger and he hoped he was wrong. "What are you saying?"

"Tony Stark has been marked as Hydra," Hill broke the news to him.

"Stark is the traitor."

* * *

**AN:** And there we have it, I'll let you interpret it as you will. I'm working on some more team dynamics; changing up the writing style a bit, not sure if it's noticeable yet. Thank you for your continued support guys, writing this story wouldn't be the same without y'all.

**chills10124:** I must say, you keep throwing me off with all your amazing catches. I'll do better next time to stump you. Since the story's not over, I have a lot more to play with.

**Purple Pixie5:** I guess, here you have it? Ex-Shield says it's Tony.

**Anana16:** I'm glad you like it! Merci! Nice guess, and you have great English! Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

**Wolftattoo:** You've got a lot of wisdom, I can tell. Thought-provoking response.

**aRedStarintheSky:** Thank you!

**fezwearingjellybananas:** I absolutely love your review, and the whole examination.

**Guest:** Great! I'm doing my job right! You're welcome.

**Theprogenitorofallthings:** Glad you liked it.


	8. Conundrum

_"You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal; a relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't."_ – Caleb Carr

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

The crippling news of Stark's betrayal struck the entire team hard but none more than the captain. In the rushed panic that followed, with Hill attempting to guide the team, Steve stiffened — fists clenched, jaw tightened, rigid posture. Stark may have questionable behavior but never did it cross Steve's mind that his teammate and friend would join the ranks of the terrorist organization of the 1940s. The same organization that threatened the very principles Steve swore to defend. Tony was not Hydra. There wasn't a doubt in Steve's mind and yet the world said otherwise.

_It can't be him,_ Steve argued with himself. On the night he met Stark, the night he apprehended Loki in Germany, Steve garnered the impression of a rich, pompous, silver spoon-fed smart-ass. But over time, with Captain America battling by Iron Man's side, the pair grew close, inseparable. Two sides of the same coin. Stark made sacrifices for the team, even bargaining his own life when the time called for it. That can't be the same man who joined Hydra. Steve refused to accept the betrayal so easily.

"Steve." Natasha's voice lulled him from the abyss of his thoughts. Only then did he realize the hand on his shoulder, and the look of concern that consumed her features. Blinking back to reality, Steve noted the rest of the team had gone silent and all eyes were on him. Being the alleged captain, they looked to him for guidance in times of trouble. Now was one of those times but Steve could barely think straight on his own. He had so many questions that could only be answered by the one not present. Unlike the others, he didn't have the luxury of breaking down. He had to stand strong for the team and put up a face of confidence. No doubt his cool demeanor may confuse his teammates but they needed it.

Steve stepped forth to address his teammates, his expression focused but void of emotion.

"Suit up. We're going after the Iron Man." Steve spoke with the utmost determination, which encouraged his compliant teammates. "Assemble here in ten," he added as final instruction. The two former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents left to their private quarters in search of their gear, leaving Bruce Banner with Hill and Rogers. Thor remained unaccounted for. This was the leadership they sought. If only someone looked close enough, he or she would have noticed the dangerous glint fixated in Steve's darkened eyes.

"Is that really the best call here, Rogers?" Hill interjected, hands on her hips, questioning his impulse. It was expected. Steve faced the woman, giving her the chance to continue. It was clear she wasn't finished. "Your team is in no position to handle a rogue member especially after news like this. You're emotions may cloud your judgement."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I believe the best course of action is going after Iron Man while he's still in the city. If we wait any longer we may lose him. You said it yourself, it's my team so it's my call."

"You don't need the Hulk for a manhunt." She continued, nodding in Banner's direction. Steve suppressed a sigh. Time was ticking. The seconds the Avengers could use searching for Stark were being thrown down the drain because of unnecessary procedure.

"I have no intention of using the Hulk. Dr. Banner frequently worked by Stark's side, he could be useful in locating him." Steve said through clenched teeth, his tone edging on impatient. Hill took note of this and after a moment of consideration she backed down, leaving Rogers to govern his team. She tapped on the earpiece, on a line with an unknown informant, and left the premises.

Steve, previously consumed by his own coming to terms with news of Stark's betrayal, just realized the lost look in Banner's sunken eyes behind those clear lenses.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve prompted, hoping to gain the doctor's attention. In the time the team has spent together, Banner was on Steve's short side of interaction. Steve may have ended up spending more time with Stark but it was apparent Banner had trusted the billionaire most out of everyone. Now he had no one. Perhaps it was time to change that and Steve tried to reach the good doctor through his question of concern. "Everything okay?"

The good intention was not lost on Bruce but the last thing he needed was pity. He was angry—conflicted. Tony was his most trusted teammate, friend even, a it's been ages since Bruce had a lasting relationship like the one he shared with Tony. And if what the others say is true, Tony being affiliated with this Hydra, Bruce reverted back to the chapters of his troubled past along with trust issues.

"I-I'm sorry Steve." Bruce muttered delicately, aware of his own building anger. He couldn't even look Steve in the eye. His ears burned. The inside of his stomach churned. The tight lipped doctor shook his head and stuffed his balled fists in his pockets for good measure. The captain was probably expecting a reason for this apology, Bruce reminded himself. His head snapped up, green-tinted eyes trained on the captain's own.

"I'm quitting the team."

Taken aback, Steve froze. But Banner's retreating form did not wait for a response. Steve recovered in time to catch Banner at the doors of the elevator. He even reached his hand hesitantly before curling his fingers and dropping it. Better not to upset the doctor further.

"Dr. Banner, wait." There was an urgency in Steve's voice, one of desperation, which he did not reveal earlier when addressing the team.

With a heavy heart, Banner put a halt in his step and pressed a finger on the open button, holding the elevator and leaving enough time to hear the good captain out. Steve saw his window of opportunity and pressed on, talking to Banner's back.

"The team can't afford lose another team mate. I can't lose another friend." Steve's words offered promise, and they were almost believable through the passion of his deliverance. It's probably why he was an obvious choice for a leader. "We'll get through this, as a team."

Bruce didn't turn around. But he didn't close the elevator off just yet either. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and gently removed his glasses to wipe a hand down his face. He gave Steve's words some thought. Bruce took the bottom of his shirt and used the fabric to clear the invisible smudge in his glasses. Insignificant tasks like this distracted him in part from his rage. It kept him level-headed. For the most part.

"Hill was right. Besides, I won't be of much use. I understand you were vouching for me, and I appreciated that but I need to be alone." With a delicate hand, Bruce placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Steve didn't have a chance to argue. The elevator doors closed shut and just like that Banner vanished without another word.

* * *

"Captain Rogers."

Steve almost forgot about the computer.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" He didn't know where the AI's allegiance stood but since befriending the billionaire, Steve had permissions within the tower including personal access to AI system. For a minute, Steve's barriers shattered. He was vulnerable and grasping for straws. He had to believe there was more to the story than what was being told. Being old-fashioned, Steve didn't place blind faith in technology like the others did. He relied on his fists and morals. But in this moment, he had to believe J.A.R.V.I.S held the keys to unlocking the truth. "Is it true? Tony's Hydra?"

"My apologies, captain. I cannot confirm nor deny your query. You no longer have full access to the database."

Steve clenched his jaw, bowing his head, hands on his hips. "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid I am unable to provide you with that information." The computer left him with no options to find the Iron Man. Steve had no platform to begin with.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Keep him safe."

"I will do my best."

* * *

Back in private quarters, Clint and Natasha changed into their proper suits. The archer knelt by a black case at the end of the room, unlocking the case with a satisfying click, revealing his prized bow. But he kept an eye on Natasha who moved effortlessly, gliding across the room to fetch her utility belt. Her face was unreadable. Others may see a focused agent but Clint knew her better than anyone. Or so he liked to believe. He saw betrayal behind her blank features. But she would never admit it. It angered him almost. Clint broke the burdening silence that haunted them both.

"He's a coward. A coward and a liar, traitor." Clint growled through gritted teeth. He could only be talking about one person. He couldn't lose the tension building in his neck and shoulders even massaging it didn't help. He kicked the base of the wall. It left a dent. But it didn't help. Nothing did. Clint had one target in mind and hitting that target would calm his nerves. His fingers twitched. He was ready to shoot down Stark the moment he spotted the lying traitor given the opportunity.

"How are you so calm?"

"We have a job to do, Clint." She reminded him sharply. Natasha donned her stingers over black gloves. "Bring in the traitor Anthony Stark and then we can talk about your feelings."

"Anthony—? Christ, Natasha you sound detached already. Tell me you're angry at least." Clint had to vent to someone, if not to his best friend then who? But she didn't give him the chance.

"We're still in the tower. _His_ tower. The sooner we evacuate the better. Once we track Stark down, I'll show him my anger." She promised, loading the magazine of her gun with a soft click.

* * *

Clint and Natasha showed up moments following Banner's departure, finding Steve standing by himself on the quiet party deck. They were equipped from head to toe in the same gear used on the first day of the team's unlikely alliance. Clint with his bow and arrows; Natasha and her gun and stingers. She probably had a couple extra surprises hidden in her utility belt.

"Where's Bruce?" Natasha questioned Steve offhand, handing him an earpiece. Clint had the same query written on his face as he handed over the captain's shield. Both agents looked to Steve for the answer.

"He left." Steve said simply as he adjusted the earpiece, voice barely above a whisper. What else could he say? Bruce left so abruptly without leaving any means of contact.

"So we going or what?" Clint piped up. There was an eagerness in his tone, he couldn't stand still in the same fashion joggers ran in place waiting on red light. "When I see Tony I'll put an arrow between in his lying teeth."

"At ease, Hawkeye. We're bringing in the Iron Man unharmed."

"No way—" Clint began angrily, pointing an accusing finger only to be cut off.

Without warning, a whirlwind of papers went flying announcing Thor's long overdue arrival. He walked past the glass panels overlooking Manhattan, New York and entered the party deck, joining the team—or what's left of it. He remained uninformed. No one volunteered to relay the bad news of Stark's allegiance to Hydra. But Thor loudly voiced his confusion.

"Where are Stark and Banner?"

Steve stepped forth. He felt compelled to inform his teammate but his inward struggle prevented him from speaking, he still grappled with the fact Tony was Hydra and saying it aloud felt wrong. He looked at Thor with a pained expression, mouth open, but no words fell from his lips. Instead, Natasha beat him to the cut.

"Stark is the traitor."

The Asgardian's grip on the hammer tightened as well as his jaw. As though Thor needed confirmation, he looked to the captain who he knew to be close with the one Tony Stark. "Is this true?"

Steve could only nod. Softly. His heart wasn't into it. With each passing second his image of Tony slipped into darkness and Tony only ran further. Finding him will be no easy task and Steve could use all the help he could get from his teammates. But Thor walked back to the outside deck from where he landed previously. This raised a red flag. Steve rushed forward to meet Thor.

"Where are you going?"

"It was an honor to serve by your side, Captain. But I should have left ages ago. Man is so easily corrupted. I shall return to Asgard in search of … answers." He whipped his hammer into the air and leapt off the platform, disappearing into the horizon.

The team was falling apart in the same way pulling a single strand of thread dismantled an intricately woven rug. It started with Hydra infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D, snaking its way into the Avengers, and losing Tony was the icing on the cake. All else was compelled to crumble behind like dominos. But Steve had to hang onto that last thread of hope for his remaining teammates.

"What now, Cap?" Clint grumbled, arms crossed clearly unimpressed with the non-stop bad luck. Natasha had the same question on her mind. For the final time, both agents looked at Steve for answers.

Steve held up his shield and stared into his distorted reflection. The shield had long been a symbol of hope and justice. He held onto this ideals and never settled for less. But he couldn't bring hope to half of his team. In a sense, he failed each one of them. Tony joined Hydra. Bruce lost faith in himself where Thor lost faith in humanity. Steve couldn't let Stark get away with criminal activity without facing justice. But the Avengers were broken. Steve had to accept that and teach his remaining teammates how to say goodbye.

He dropped the shield, turning to face the last fragments of the team.

"I'm disbanding the Avengers."

* * *

**AN:** Inspiration strikes at the strangest of times. This chapter was long over due and I'm thankful for those of you who were patient for an update.


End file.
